


Slit.

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Only A Few Months [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Thanks to all my friends for the support! I love this fic so much I hope you enjoy it too!
Relationships: Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn, terrance mephesto/ leslie meyers
Series: Only A Few Months [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649425
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Slit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all my friends for the support! I love this fic so much I hope you enjoy it too!

" I told you I don't know where he is! Let me go freak!" Terrance and I ran to the window to see who the people were. Sure enough, Damien was fighting off a shadowy figure. Damien was pinned against the wall with a gun to his head. He was obviously scared, but his face didn't show it, his body did. He was shaking, his arms were held down with the man's elbows, and one of his legs was down with the man's knee. " Get the fuck off me!"

" You know where he is, I've seen you with him, now tell me where he is or I'll shoot!" The man punched the gun across Damien's face. Damien grunted and got dragged down a little. The man kneed him in his stomach, Damien was struggling to get out and coughing. He had a gash in his head. No one could see him in the small alleyway. If Terrance and I was to go out there I'd be shot, most definitely. That's when Terrance's girlfriend came back on the video-chat.

" Terrance? I'm back. Turns out you did it wrong... Is Phillip there?" She could only see the edge of us. I have no clue how she knew it was me. " Is everything alright Terrance?" Her voice changed profusely so a severely worried tone, Terrance ran to his phone.

" No, Damien's being attacked, call you back Leslie."

" Wait, what?! Ter-" Terrance ended the call and put his phone in his pocket, muting it. Damien was still struggling. He spat in the man's eye, which led to another gash.

" Augh!... I said let me go! I don't know where he is! I promise!" Damien shrieked, trying to keep his tone steady and firm. It shocked me that he'd do that for me, risking his life. He amazes me at times. " Stop! Let go!"

" Not until I find him! Where is he you prick!" He kicked Damien in his parts, Damien grunted and tried breaking free once more. " Don't think I won't shoot you because I will!" Damien's eyes were tightly shut, the blood flowing over them and onto his sweater.

" For the last time if I knew where he was I'd tell you!" Damien turned his head and wiped one of his eyes on his should so he could see. " Hey wait I know who you are! You're-" Bang.

Through his head a swift bullet. Damien fell to the ground, twitching, and coughing, gasping for his breath. Blood ran through his hair to all over his head onto the ground. He tried to get out his phone or something but right before he could he was finished. Done for. His phone clacked to the ground.

" Useless fucking mutt." The man kicked his body and walked away. I nearly fainted, my fiance was just killed. Brutally murdered. I knew he could come back but I hated to see it. Terrance knew too, he rubbed my back and closed the window.

" I'm sorry fella', we couldn't do anything." I started crying and he led me out into the living room." But hey, he'll be back before you know it." This was true, it only took a few hours until Damien would be back up and ready again. Though we'd miss him. His company. His porcelain face. His moody sarcastic inputs. He was still kind at the same time. But now he was dead. His blood staining the cement. 

Terrance sighed and smiled. " Want some cake and talk to Leslie?" Darn, he knows me almost too well and I've only known him for two years. Leslie and cake are some of my two favorite things! I nod, I'm still quite depressed, and I know Terrance is doing everything in his power to make me happy. He gets out the leftover cake from who knows what event and gives me his phone to set up a call with Leslie. Which I do.

" Oh, Hi Phillip!" Leslie is a very kind girl. She's both beautiful and intelligent. She knows multiplication which is supah cool. " How's Damien?" I look at her in worry then at my feet, I let out a small whimper. " Aw, I'm sorry Phillip. Look on the bright side though, it won't be too long." I knew that I've been told it multiple times, sure I'll miss him. It's the fact that he died for me.

I wonder why.


End file.
